PrussiaxReader Motorcycle Ride Epilogue
by inuyasha132
Summary: Epilogue of PrussiaxReader Motorcycle Ride


This is the epilogue of the story PrussiaxReader Motorcycle Ride. This story is also on Devianart. You can find more of my stories on there.

* * *

Beep…Beep…Beep

"Ve, when is_ going to wake up Ludwig?"

"I don't know Feli"

You struggled to wake up. Finally having the strength you open your eyes to see Feliciano and Ludwig standing on opposite sides of your bed.

You moan "My head hurts. Where am I you guys?"

"Ve!, _ you're awake" says Feliciano jumping onto you and hugging you.

"You are at the hospital _. Feli stop hugging her so hard. "You are going to hurt her" said Ludwig prying Feliciano off of you.

"Hospital?" you ask confused. The last thing you remember was you hugging Gilbert with all your strength.

"Yes, the hospital. You crashed with the motorcycle" says Ludwig with his voice cracking a bit.

"Where is Gilbert then?' you ask

Ludwig's eyes start to tear up. He excuses himself and nearly runs out of the room.  
Feli looks at the door with sad eyes.

"Feli?" you whisper worried that if you talked louder he would start crying.

"_, Gilbert died when you guys were riding on the motorcycle. You guys crashed. That's why Gilbert gave you the helmet. I'm so-"

Feli was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream.

You wondered who was screaming when you realized the screaming was coming from you. You started crying. It felt like your heart was breaking to a million pieces. Feli left you to go to Ludwig. He knew that you wanted to be alone with your thoughts. You sobbed into your pillow.

'Why? Why did he have to die? Why couldn't have I died with him' you think as you try to muffle your crying and screaming into your pillow. So the doctors wouldn't come in to check up on you.

You cry yourself to sleep.

When you wake up. Ludwig is sitting in a chair by your bed. Feli is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Feli?" you ask. Your eyes were all puffy and your throat was sore.

"Feliciano went home." Ludwig answers you.

"I'm so sorry Ludwig" you say.

"Sorry? Sorry for what _?" Ludwig asks.

"If Gilbert hadn't driven me home that night then maybe-"

"Stop! You apologizing won't bring him back. He is dead. So don't bother apologizing" yells Ludwig. Hot angry tears run down his face.

You open your arms to him. He gets up and wipes his eyes, but the tears still keep falling. He goes to your awaiting arms and hugs you. Resting his head on your shoulder while he cries for the loss of his brother.  
You cry along with him. Ludwig never cried and here he was crying. It broke your heart to see him cry. You apologize again, but he says

"_, he gave you the helmet so you could survive. He had no regrets. Probably the only regret he had was that he can't be here with you. So don't apologize. You have nothing you apologize about."

-2 weeks later-

"_, are you ready to go" asks Ludwig knocking on the bathroom door.

You were finally getting out of the hospital. The doctors determined that you were healthy enough to get out.

"Will be ready in a minute." you say putting your long (h/c) hair into a pony tail.

You look at the iron cross on the sink. It was cold to touch. You remembered the day  
Gilbert gave it to you.

_-Flashback-_

_"_! Yells Gilbert smiling._

_"What?" you ask._

_As usual your boyfriend had invited himself to your house and was yelling your name out_  
_for no reason you knew of._

_"Close your eyes, _" says Gilbert_

_"Why?" you ask him walking into the kitchen_

_Gilbert follows you_

_"come on, _! Don't be so…so…"_

_Gilbert stops to think._

_He sighs giving up "Just close your eyes. Pretty please?"_

_You raise an eyebrow. Gilbert rarely said please. Sighing you close your eyes. You felt something cold go around your neck._

_"Open up your eyes now _" says Gilbert._

_You opened your eyes and look at the necklace around your neck. It was Gilbert's most prized possession. His iron cross._

_"Gilbert,I can't have this. This is important to you" you say trying to get the necklace off, but Gilbert stops you and takes your hands into his._

_"_, I want you to have it. I would only give my iron cross to the most important person to me. I love you _. You are the most important person to me" he says._

_"_ are you crying?" he asks seeing tears making wet trails on your cheek._

_"I'm so happy that I'm the most important person to you" you hiccup._

_He laughs and pulls you into a hug._

_-end of flashback-_

You were so happy that day.

Now though, the necklace was just a reminder of someone you love you can't get back. You felt a wave of tears coming. Blinking back the tears you put the cross around your neck. You walk out of the bathroom. Ludwig and Feli were waiting for you.

Feli smiled at you "Ready to go _?"

You nod. Ludwig picks up your bag. You checked out of the hospital and went to Ludwig's car.

You stared out the window as Ludwig drove you home. Everything was passing by in a blur. You wanted to get yourself lost in the blur. To not feel the pain and empty feeling of  
living without Gilbert.

"_, we are at your house" said Ludwig parking on your driveway.

Feli had told you earlier that Ludwig and he took care of your house while you were away.  
You got inside your house and were walking up the stairs to your bedroom when Feli called out to you

"_, do you want something to eat?"

"No, thank you. I'm going to bed" you call back.

"Ok then, Ludwig will bring your bag upstairs" said Italy as he exited your house.

You opened your bedroom door and flopped onto your bed. You were so tired. You hear a knock on your open door.

"_. I'm leaving your bag here" says Ludwig placing your bag near your dresser.

"Ludwig?"

"Yes, _?"

"Could you. Could ….. Could you take me to Gilbert's grave tomorrow?" you whisper.

To scared to talk louder or you might burst into tears. You bury your head into your pillow thinking that might stop your tears.

"I'm sorry. I can't" said Ludwig

Your eyes were starting to feel hot and watery.

"But maybe Francis and Antonio can take you. Since they wanted to visit you tomorrow" said Ludwig walking to the door.

"OK" you say not moving from your spot.

"Well then. See you soon _" said Ludwig going back to his car where Feli was waiting.

You hear him drive out of your driveway and drive down the road.

"What now?" You think as you feel yourself fall asleep.

You heard your doorbell ringing. You sigh not wanting to get up. Sighing you walk  
downstairs to the door. When you open the door you see Francis and Antonio smiling at you.

"Hey, _. How are you?" asks Francis coming inside

"I'm alright. How about you guys?" you ask closing the door behind them.

"I'm ok" says Francis"

"So am I" says Antonio.

Your stomach growls. Francis and Antonio laugh. You blush embarrassed

"Hey, _. I'm going to go make you breakfast. You go get dressed" says Francis walking into the kitchen.

You forgot that you were also in your pajamas. You changed in the middle of the night and forgot about it.

You went upstairs and chose a black long sleeved shirt and black pants. Putting it on you walk back downstairs.  
You smell French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon cooking in the kitchen. You sit down at the kitchen table with Antonio.

"Hey _, Mind if we eat with you? We wanted to get here as fast as we could and forgot to eat breakfast" Francis asks.

"No, not at all. Please do. I would feel awkward if you didn't" you say.

"_, you are awfully calm and nice. For a person who just lost someone important to them. When we went to Gilbert's funeral we were bawling our eyes out." says Francis placing the toast on the plate.

"I kind of cried myself out for now" you say.

Antonio pats your back as Francis places the plates in front of you and Antonio.

"Bon Appétit" says Francis sitting down.

You ate even though you weren't that hungry. Your stomach said otherwise though. Francis smiled at you when you had finished your plate.

"Would you like more _?"

"No, thanks" you say as you put your plate in the sink and get up to grab your coat so you could go to the graveyard.

Francis and Antonio put their plates in the sink and grab their coats as they lead you to  
their car. After a half hour drive you make it to the graveyard. Gilbert's grave was located on a hill by a weeping willow.

Antonio stays in the car while you and Francis go up to Gilbert's grave. He wouldn't be able to pull himself together if he went so he stays. You walk side by side with Francis. Walking around the graves that led up Gilbert's grave. Finally you and Francis make it to the grave. It is a simple grave stone. The branches of the willow sway in the wind as you read what is written on the grave:

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**  
**"A man made of awesome"**  
**Loving brother, friend, cousin, and fiancé.**

"_, I'll leave you here. Do what you have to do" says Francis leaving you and walks back to the car to wait with Antonio for you.

You play around with your engagement ring that Gilbert gave you. It was a beautiful ring. Made of white gold, but yours and his have different colored gems. You had a ruby for Gilbert's color eyes. This gem was (you e/c) for the color of your eyes.

A tear fell onto your ring. More came to follow. Your heart felt like it was breaking. You bend over with physical pain forcing you to kneel in front of the grave. The loss of Gilbert to you was too great for you to handle. Your sobs echo throughout your body.

You couldn't stand not being with him. When you had found out that the only reason he gave you the helmet was not because it was bugging him. It was because he wanted to save you. Now you blamed yourself for his death. You missed being safe and warm in his arms. You would give anything to be with him again. There was a way for you to be with him. You take out a small blade from your pocket. You had placed it on your wrist when you hear a voice behind you.

"ello miss"

You turned around to see a boy of 7 or 8 with blond hair and violet eyes. You put the blade in your sleeve so the boy wouldn't see it.

"Hello?" you say warily.

"Mon dieu, Matthew I told you to not go up here" said Francis walking to the boy.

"Who is this Francis?" you ask.

"This is Matthew. He was my sister's child" he says putting his hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"Was?"

"My sister died in a plane crash about a half a year ago. Matthew actually has a twin Alfred. Arthur had adopted Alfred"

"Why hadn't Arthur adopted Matthew too?"

"Arthur does well with children, but he lives alone in that mansion of his. He isn't able to take of two small children. Also, he might kill them with his horrendous cooking" says Francis with a laugh.

Matthew smiles. You hated to be mean, but even you knew that Arthur's cooking was inedible.

"Except that boy, Alfred, must have a stomach of steel. For he thinks Arthur's food is delicious"Francis says.

Your mouth drops open. Francis and Matthew laugh at your expression.

"I'll be waiting by the car again" says Francis walking back to the car. He tries to take Matthew with him, but Matthew stays in his spot. Francis leaves thinking that you would take Matthew done when you were done.

You face Gilbert's grave again

"Miss?" Matthew whispers.

"Yes?"

"Don't do it"

Shock registers on your face, but you don't turn around instead with a shaky voice you reply

"What do you mean?"

"Miss, death isn't the answer"

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!" you yell at him. Spinning around to face him with angry tears falling down. Then you realized what you said

"I'm so sorry. I didn't… I'm so sorry" was all you could say.

"I do know. When my papa and mama died. I didn't want to be alone. I stuck by Alfred, but then took him. I know he…he can't take care of-f both of us" cries Matthew.

You kneel in front of him and hug him. Letting him cry on your chest.

"I'm so sorry, Matthew. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make you cry" you say as your own tears fall down.

"I-I have been going house to house for this half year. None of my cousins, aunts, or uncles, can t-take me in. They all have families of their own. I want my mama. I want papa!" sobs Matthew.

You wanted to comfort Matthew, but you were crying too hard to even form any words. After a while both of you had calmed down.

'Poor Matthew to lose his parents so young. Alfred too, but Alfred now has a parent again. While no one will take Mattieu.' Poor Mathew you think.

Then you smile to yourself.

"Matthew would you like to live with me?" you ask.

Matthew looks up at you his eyes still wet.

"But, miss I don't want to be trouble for you I-I don't know if I-"

"Matthew, I want you to come with me. I am going through a tough time and so are you. We could help heal each other" you say liking the idea more and more. Matthew looks at you and starts crying again.

"Did I do something wrong?' you ask worried.

"N-No . I'm j-just so h-happy that someone can finally t-take care of m-me" says Matthew crying.

You smile hugging him close. When he finished crying you send him to the car so you could say goodbye. You walk back to Gilbert's grave stone and say

"Gilbert looks like I'm going to live for a bit longer. I miss you so much, but Matthew needs someone to love him and heal him. I love you so much that it hurts for me for you to be gone"

A tear slides down your face and you wipe it away.

"I hope that we could meet up again when I die. Though now I hope it will be a long time before I die. Please watch over me and Matthew."

You take the knife you had been hiding and go up to the weeping willow tree. You touched its trunk. It was cool to touch. You take the knife and carve a heart. Then you put inside the heart G.B. and your (initials) when you had finished you put the knife away. You walk down the hill. You felt like someone was smiling at you. You turn around to look back at the grave. You swore that you saw Gilbert laughing and grinning at you while sitting on top of his grave. You only shake your head smiling and walked down to the car.

-70 years later-

You were sitting in a rocking chair reading your latest letter from your grandson. You had adopted Mathieu. He had married Katyusha and had many kids. The oldest son went to a university in France. You were so proud of Matthew. Both of you healed each other by time. You both still had scars, but those were there for life. You think that Gilbert would have loved Matthew. Matthew would have liked him too.

Whenever you talked about Gilbert he would listen intently. Even now when he had a wife and kids he would be like a little boy again. Listening to each and every word you said. Folding the letter you put it in the drawer filled with letters. You grab your cane and walk into your bedroom. Changing into your pajamas you climbed into bed. You fell into a deep sleep.

It was white. A blinding white. You wondered where you were

"Welcome home, _" says a voice behind you.

You turned around to see Gilbert smiling at you.

"Gilbert?" you say not believing your eyes.

"Yes, it's me"

"But b-but you're dead. H-How am I seeing you?'

He sighs

"_ You died in your sleep. You have lived for a long time it was time for you to rest"

"B-but I don't want to be like this with you"

He laughs

"Look" he says walking to you with a mirror.

You take the mirror and see that the wrinkles of old age were gone. You looked and felt the same way you did before Gilbert died. You look at Gilbert with tears in your eyes.

He smiles

"Time to go _'' he holds out his hand for you.

You take his hand and knew you were finally home.


End file.
